


I need a man and I need a fence

by sandyk



Series: with the sun in my eyes Surprise! [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, References to consenting teens having sex with other consenting teens, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: MJ has a great boyfriend and she has to help Peter with all his various disasters.(Necessary to read previous installments.)
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Original Male Character(s)
Series: with the sun in my eyes Surprise! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	I need a man and I need a fence

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. For the trope bingo square character in distress. Title from A Camp's Frequent Flyer. Thanks A!!

MJ didn't find Liz and Peter dating all that weird. There was the age difference which could have been huge, twenty months was a lot when it comes to teenagers. But Peter was an old soul who was generally pretty mature. He was missing a lot of innocence from all the trauma. 

Peter was happy. That was basically the most important thing. "He's happy because he's super compartmentalizing his life," Ned said. Ned and MJ were eating lunch together because Peter ditched their threesome to hang with Liz. Peter was really nice about it. 

Ned said, "He won't tell her he's you know who, he won't tell her stuff that doesn't fit into Peter's idea of Peter Parker, regular guy." 

"It's a nice wish," MJ said. "He doesn't like his dark and twisted past and his superhero present. Whatever, he'll work it out. I'm pretty sure he's not fooling anybody who actually knows him, including Liz."

"She's really cool," Ned said. 

MJ crossed her legs and scooted forward. "Back to real business. After that guy with the weird alien weapon who took on the Falcon? I started checking and I found a bunch of similar ish incidents all around New York City, but never in New York City. I think it's some kind of arms dealer person who is from the city, but won't sell there. Until recently. Look at this chart."

Ned looked at it. "This is good work. I'll see what I can find this afternoon. Maybe we can send Peter round in some of the suburbs."

"I like when we say send Peter. Like he works for us," MJ said. "It's awesome."

"He takes orders well," Ned said. 

MJ had met a boy, too. It wasn't during her summer internship with Stark Industries because MJ spent her summer taking art classes in the morning and volunteering at a homeless shelter. She met Tyler at a super boring house party one of her cousins dragged to. "Tyler's like you," the cousin said. 

"Ah, another carbon based life form," MJ said. Her cousin rolled her eyes. Tyler smiled really wide. 

Tyler went to the high school for the performing arts. The FAME school, as Ned and Peter called it. He was a dancer. A really impressive one. He liked MJ, which was really surprising to her. She was weird. She didn't get along with people except Peter and Ned. They were basically losers who'd bonded with MJ in sixth grade. 

Tyler was incredibly handsome and smart and gifted and for some reason, he actually liked MJ. 

"And that's Peter," Tyler said. He was flipping through the pictures on her phone. She'd already made sure there was no sign Peter was Spider-man. She protected him. She was just another person in the long line of people sucked in by Peter. That was his real super power. 

"Yup, Peter." She sighed. "I was gonna say something about how he's a loser and a freak but honestly, him and Ned are my best friends. They used to be my only friends. But they're still the best." 

Tyler kissed her cheek. "Softie. Isn't Peter that kid that got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, it was last year. He's still pretty messed in the head. But mostly okay," MJ said. 

"That makes sense," Tyler said. "We can move on now, I gotcha."

Peter kept looking super happy. He was so into Liz. "Her dad doesn't like me," Peter said.

MJ said, "Did he figure out you two had sex?"

Peter was just looking at her with his mouth open. MJ said, "Yes, I figured that out. I know you." 

Ned said, "I know him, too, I didn't figure it out."

Peter said, "It was just last week, come on, MJ."

"I bet that's not why her dad hates you, though," MJ said. "I've seen him at decathlon. Once. He seems like the kind of guy who would never like Liz's boyfriend."

Peter nodded. Then he said, "Oh, also, Liz is having a party Friday, you guys have to come."

"Yeah," Ned said. "Liz already invited us, dude. Can MJ bring her boyfriend?"

"He's not, okay, fine, he's my boyfriend," MJ said. 

She did bring Tyler to the party which was pretty nice. Liz's house was really nice. Tyler had his arms around her waist and he said, "I'm not dancing here. No dancing unless my teachers can see."

MJ laughed and finally saw Peter. Peter was on the couch with Liz and for once, he looked loose and relaxed and happy. It was a really good look on Peter. 

She and Tyler were making out in the backyard when Tyler said, "Whoa. Look at that." It was an explosion of some sort, one that glowed. 

"Oh, shit," MJ said. "I'll be back in a sec."

Peter had seen it, too, from where he was making out with Liz. Ned had been inside playing video games. MJ said, "I bet it's those weapons, the alien ones."

"I bet I'm right," Ned said. "Resellers forced them to bring their business back here."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to ask," Peter said. 

MJ made Peter's excuses to Liz and went back to Tyler. "Hey, where were we?" She clasped her hands behind his neck. They weren't having sex yet, but MJ could see it happening. 

The next morning she had a video conference with Ned and Peter. Peter went on and on about the guys selling the weapons and then the scary wing guy who dropped him in the lake. Then Tony Stark flew in one of his suits to rescue Peter from drowning, and Peter had told him all about the weapons. "So you gotta send him the things you have," Peter said. He was very pale.

"Did you have a freak out?" Ned always managed to sound so gentle and nice.

Peter shook his head and said, "It was fine. It was totally fine. I already have a shrink and medication, you guys, you don't need to worry so much."

MJ said, "Yeah, why won't your best friends just ignore you when you're clearly in pain? We're fucking monsters, I get it."

Peter actually laughed. He was trying. 

They did a double date like event. Thankfully, Tyler and Liz were so much less socially inept than Peter and MJ so it actually went pretty smoothly. When she and Peter went to get refills on their drinks, Peter said, "Should we leave them alone? They might dump both of us and just date each other."

"Liz isn't going to dump you, loser. She loves you," MJ said. That was definitely true. Tyler basically had his pick of super hot girls at his high school, but he'd chosen MJ. 

"Tyler thinks you're amazing," Peter said. 

"Cause I am," MJ said. 

"Cause you are," Peter said, smiling. 

"You, too, dork," MJ said. "You should tell Liz how amazing."

"Never," Peter said, smiling less. 

Stark actually called her about the alien weapons. "This is impressive stuff, kiddo," the man said. "I got a lot more but I have resources you don't have access to. You don't, right?"

"Maybe I do," MJ said. She kind of felt like an asshole. If Peter had said anything to Stark about the kind of places MJ went for information, then Stark would know. That MJ was one of those people who had basically devoured all the stories about his dead kid. It made her feel super awkward. She deserved it though. She said, "I sent you all the information we had. Are you guys gonna take down that scary wing guy or have Peter do it?"

"Don't worry, I have people on it. Lots of Avengers with time on their hands. It's not a full scale event, but we'll take care of it. You're not the only one who's awfully fond of Peter," Stark said.

"Yeah, I hear Vision thinks he's great," MJ said. 

Tyler had an event, an actual performance with a few others in his class. MJ brought Peter and Liz and Ned and she sat nervously in the front row. She knew he was great. He'd been doing this kind of thing his whole life. 

Tyler was super impressive. Absolutely poised and graceful and so handsome. She was definitely going to have sex with him. 

Liz said, "He's so good, oh my god, MJ." She was just so fucking nice. No wonder she was with Peter. 

"I know, right?" MJ smiled. 

At the Homecoming dance, MJ and Tyler arrived before Peter and Liz. She took his hands and said, "You have to dance tonight, okay? Just with me, and I know I suck but I kinda want the whole thing, you know?"

"You don't suck at all," Tyler said. He held her hips and moved to the slow song the DJ was playing. 

MJ said, "You're better than me at this."

"Yeah, I've been doing it since I was two," Tyler said. He did some quick footwork, and then pulled her close. "You're good at a lot of things."

She was definitely blushing. Tyler made her feel like a different person. Someone who could be good at things and be a good person. Who could talk to people. Someone like Peter was naturally, minus all the horrible trauma and weird superpowers. 

She looked over Tyler's shoulder and saw Liz. She was walking in, balancing perfectly on her heels, in a gorgeous short dress. 

MJ said, "Liz. She kinda looks like someone punched her in the gut."

Tyler turned and said, "Yeah, that's not a happy face. No way Peter did anything like that, that's not like him."

MJ inhaled. "But something's wrong." 

Peter came in and looked even worse. MJ saw Ned looking at Peter and Liz, too. It was an intense conversation. 

Then Peter was going out to the hallway. MJ said, "I need to check on him, sorry."

"It's okay," Tyler said, but she had already turned around. 

Liz had already found Peter, and Peter was half in his Spider-man suit. MJ held back as he pulled the rest on and talked with Liz. "I have to stop him," Peter said. 

Ned came up behind MJ. "Are we not going to help Peter?" He whispered.

"Man, they're having a super intense conversation, maybe we let them have a moment," MJ said, whispering, too. 

Liz said, loudly, "I know you guys are there. Come out and help Peter or whatever."

Peter said, "The wing guy is Liz's dad." His voice sounded really sad but like his old one, the new improved Stark suit covered his whole face. 

"You need to stop him," Liz said. She sounded like she was about to start crying. "Go, do it."

MJ said, "Um, did you get the spare web fluid?"

Peter nodded and lifted the lockers where he kept them. 

Ned said, "Shouldn't you call the Avengers now, dude? Maybe one of them can help you."

"I can call Stark," MJ said. "I have his number."

Then she grabbed Ned's hand and pulled him back towards the dance. Stark answered his phone pretty quickly, even if he was super cranky. She said, "You better take care of him."

Stark said, "Got it, got it, hanging up now."

MJ considered looking back for Liz, but maybe she needed some time alone. She went back into the dance. Tyler said, "How's your boy?"

"Messed up," MJ said. "But, um, I've done what I can for now."

"You're ready for fun," Tyler said, clearly sarcastic. 

"Let's dance," MJ said. 

They made it work for a whole thirty minutes. Then Tyler said, "MJ, let's head out. You're worried about your friend."

"I know, I suck," MJ said. 

He took her to a diner and she stared at her phone the whole time. She texted Liz just to check on her and didn't get any answer. MJ said, "We're just friends, you know. It's not a romance thing. Just, you know, Peter has this superpower." She sighed. "He's really nice and he smiles at you and you feel like you have to make sure he's always okay forever. I was eleven, I was weak."

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, you're weak. I get it, MJ. I get it. I don't worry about you like that."

"Okay, good," MJ said. "Good."

She'd already had sex with him but she kind of wanted to do it all over again because she really thought he was impossibly perfect. 

Liz's dad got caught after he nearly killed Peter and managed to actually hurt Captain America. Liz was going to leave town. It really bummed MJ out. Liz was cool and nice and she made Peter happy. Peter had made her happy, too. MJ found Liz as she was packing up her locker. Liz said, "Peter never would've told me."

MJ said, "I told him to, like, a million times. He's, you know, he's fifteen and he's still trying to figure things out. He's a genius, but sometimes he's dumb as fuck."

Liz sort of smiled. She said, "Well. Thank you for taking care of him. And being nice to me."

"Who would ever be mean to you?" MJ reached out and clasped Liz's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about everything."

Peter was predictably miserable after Liz left. MJ and Ned waited for him in the bleachers after track practice. He was running in his circles. He had definitely noticed them. MJ shouted, "Parker, get up here." Practice was over and Peter was just avoiding them. 

Finally Peter slowed to stop and climbed up the steps of the bleachers. He said, "Can't I just be miserable?"

"Yeah, but you have to be miserable with us around," Ned said. 

"I didn't agree to that," Peter said, sitting down next to Ned. 

"Yeah, but you're stuck with us," MJ said. She reached over and patted Peter's knobby knee.


End file.
